


"New and Improved"

by Whom_do_you_mean13



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_do_you_mean13/pseuds/Whom_do_you_mean13
Summary: Avocato disobeyed the Lord commander for the last time...





	1. "Improved"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets

"You've disobeyed me, Avocato….again." The Lord Commander was less than pleased with how Avocato has disobeyed direct orders time and time again. "Why do constantly insist on sparring pathetic little wretches who provide nothing to our cause?" Jack bangs his fists on his throne, anger having grown to the point where had instructed his top-leading scientists to construct a sufficient…..punishment for the young Ventrexian general. 

"Sir, they were innocent people!" Avocato couldn't believe that his own commander would force him to open fire on unarmed civilians "It's not right, sir!" Avocato was also angry at the fact that his commander believed in ruling through fear. "I can't do this anymore, sir. I hereby resign from my position as general."

The Lord Commander just sits there silently until he starts to chuckle and cackle lowly and devilishly. "Oh, Avocato, you can resign from being a general, but you can never truly leave my empire." With that, a group of scientists came in with a pair of armed guards, the guards forcing Avocato onto his knees. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" The Lord Commander cackles even more. "Just helping you with shifting from your position." The Lord Commander looks at the scientists and lifts a finger at them, giving them the go to test the device on Avocato. *The moment Avocato saw the device being aimed at him, he immediately thrashes about to try and escape his confines.

The scientists begin powering up the huge mechanical contraption, ready to fire it at Avocato. "Get your filthy hands off me!!!" Avocato growls and bites at them, just as the machine fully powered up. "Testing on subject known as Avocato in 5...4...3...2...1." The lead scientist fires the device, sending out a bolt of pure energy that struck Avocato, knocking him back a few feet. "What the hell was that?!"

"Just a little incentive for you to stay." The Lord Commander cackles even more, just as a sudden wave of dizziness washes over Avocato. "W-woah~...What's happening?" Avocato groans as he clutches his head, feeling everything getting foggy and scattered, not realizing that he was literally becoming scatterbrained. "I...I feel funny, teehee~..." *He lets out a soft and sultry giggle, trying and failing to resist the changes invading his mind, giggling even more.

After a few short minutes, Avocato had the IQ of that of a blonde ditzy bimbo, rubbing his growing bulge in his pants needily until a sudden tightness in the back of his cargo pants began. He looked back and squealed with a high-pitched and happy voice, watching his firm ass grow bubbly and perky in his tight pants, falling on his knees as his ass turns into a huge bubble butt to rival most superstars.

The Lord Commander smiled as Avocato touched himself all over “So you accepted your new role, Avocato?” Avocato nods his head eagerly with a loud moan. “Good! But just in case,soldiers, please help Avocato get used to his new role in our empire.” “What wha-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!” Avocato screams at the Lord Commander in a much higher-pitch tone than usual. The Lord Commander smiled slowly, “Calm down Avocato and just let your mind wander." Avocato groans as he holds his head in discomfort. "N-no, I….I'm not…." Falling...for an..any of your fucking tricks!” 

Avocato was trying his damned hardest to resist the temptations to just give in and truly let his mind wander. “N-n-n-n- NO Fff- FUCK YOU AND YOUR EMPIRE!” The Lord commander sighs, “I didn’t want to do this the hard way, Avocato, but you leave me no choice.” Waving his hand to the soldiers “You know what to do”. “What no s-s-s STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, LET ME GO!" 

One of the soldiers grabs him by the chin. "Such a delicate face~" ”Fuck...you” The other guard gets behind him and spanks him roughly. "Damn, he got back." Avocato reacted with a loud moan and barring his teeth at the guards. “Get your Filthy fucking hands off me!” “You keep telling us to stop but your body is telling us a different story” The soldier was right, when he looked down he had a raging hard on. Avocato whimpers at the sight, as the guard behind him slowly pulls his pants down. 

“Well well well look what we have here.” After pulling his pants down, what they saw was a pair of pink panties straining to contain all of his massive junk in the trunk. “Got a nice ass too.” "P-please no…" “Put him on his hands and knees.” The guard behind Avocato grins, forcing him on his hands and knees. The guard in front of him pulled down his showing his medium sized dick. 

“Alright kitty, get to sucking.” Avocato shook his head, keeping his mouth closed, denying the man entrance. “I said get to sucking.” The guard growls and grabs his head, forcing it against his dick. The guard from behind pulled down his panties showing his nice heart shaped ass. “N-no please, don’t….” 

“Damn you look tight, I might have to stretch you a little bit to fit inside you.” They started to rub Avocato’s hole with his finger getting him relaxed. The guard pushed his finger and curving it, making Avocato moan with pleasure. “Ahh wait stop.” Avocato manage to say through the moans. Not giving Avocato a rest, the guard put another finger in him and started to scissor him. 

The guard pulled his fingers unzipping his pants and bringing his own erection to Avocato’s hole. Without warning the guard popped his cocks head in with a grunt. “AHHHH-”. Before Avocato manage to get his scream out the guard in front of him plunged his cock deep into avocato’s mouth. "Mmf-mmf!" The guard in front slowly slides his dick further into his mouth, forcing Avocato to taste every single inch of it. The guard in the back started to slowly trust his dick into avocato enjoying his muffled screams and moans.

While the guards were having there way with Avocato he was fighting his own fight within his mind. “Fuck this hurts so much!” Avocato thought to himself. He hated the feeling of being used like a sex toy. Suddenly a small giggle threw Avocato's thoughts out of focus. “What the hell was that?” Avocato thought to himself. “The giggling grew louder” Was the Lord commander invading invading his mind laughing at him while he was being tormented. “Get the hell out of my head you bastard!” “Oh Avocato baby don’t you recognize your own laughter?” At that moment Avocato knew it wasn't the Lord commander...it was his own. 

"Well hi there~~" *A much more sultry and lustful version of his voice greeted his thoughts, completely throwing him for a loop. The more…..lustful Avocato approaches the old Avocato within his mind, pulling him into a deep kiss. Avocato immediately pushed the lustful Avocato away. “Get the fuck away from me! What the hell even are you!?” *The lustful and rather airheaded Othercato giggles stupidly and looks at him. "Why, like, I'm so you!" “No your fucking not, what the hell are you even wearing!?"

The lustful Avocato had on a pair of cat stockings for his arms and legs, booty shorts that didn't even go up to his ass, a fat ass so big it trumped the rest of his body, with huge child-bearing hips and a pink tank top. “What you mean this?” The other Avocato gave a quick spin of his body. “Do you like it?" “What?! Hell no! Get the hell out of my head!” The other Avocato just giggles and kisses him even more, quickly getting on top of him. 

“Get the hell off me!” Avocato tried to push him off but soon realizes that his feet and wrists are chained to the floor. The lusty Avocato kisses him and fondled his stiffening dick. "See? You're enjoying this~~" No the hell i'm not, get the fuck off me!” He giggles dumbly and silences Avocato, kissing him roughly and making sure he couldn't get him off, the Regular Avocato's resistance slowly but surely fading, turning him into a shy reflection of himself. 

Avocato let the other Avocato stick his tongue in the regulars mouths enjoying the moans from the other avocato. "Teeheehee, see?~ Doesn't it feel it wonderful to just let all those little pesky thoughts out with every moan?~" The lusty Avocato watched as Avocato's eyes slowly glazed over with lust, steam literally coming out of his ears as his brain slowly melted into sexual mush. The Regular Avocato started to hump the other Avocato’s ass, The other Avocato broke the kiss once he heard the regular Avocato mumble something. “What did you say?” The Regular Avocato looked at the lustful avocato and said, "Please...Please let me fuck you.”

The lustful Avocato giggles as the regular Avocato was growing dumber and dumber. "Actually, you're the one supposed to be getting fucked, remember, slut?~" As soon as he said that the lustful Avocato scooted down and pulled down the regular Avocato’s pants showing his pink panties. “No wait p-p-please let me fuck you, i'm sorry for resisting but just please let me fuck you!” The other Avocato just looks at him and giggles. "Too bad, had you given in, I would have let you, but now you're gonna learn to absolutely love cock~" *The other Avocato giggles and flips him over, his ass having gotten bigger.

The other Avocato pulled down the regular Avocato’s panties and spreads his ass cheeks, showing his asshole. The lustful Avocato started to lick and stick his tongue into the other Avocato’s asshole. “Ahh” AH! AH! FUCK, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS!?” Avocato screamed at the lustful version of himself. The lustful Avocato giggles and just goes deeper into his asshole, smiling and licking it all over. 

After the regular Avocato was all nice and wet the lustful Avocato positions his own cock against Avocato’s hole . "P-please~~" The regular Avocato whimpers in need as he wiggles his ass teasingly at the lustful Avocato. The regular Avocato tried to push himself into the lustful Avocto’s dick but he pulled back and slapped his ass. “Ow Fuck please just put it in me already!” The lustful Avocato’s response was to slap his ass again. This continued on for a little until Avocato’s ass had a red handprint and he’d stop trying. 

The lustful Avocato giggles and slowly pushes his cock head into the regular Avocato's plump ass. The lustful Avocato gave a hard thrust, enjoying the loud moans from the regular Avocato. “Please just F-Fuck me already!” Avocato said in between the moans. The lustful Avocato giggles and sets an eager but steady pace, giving him the dick he's so desperate for, the regular Avocato's mind melting even more. “Oh-shi-shit!” Avocato yelled when the lustful Avocato suddenly trusted hard into him. 

“Please go Faster!” The lustful Avocato happily obliges and starts fucking him harder and faster than before.The lustful Avocato knew exacly where Avocato’s prostate was, hitting him dead on. Avocato’s mind was a filled with pleasure as the lustful Avocato pounded into him. “AH AH FUCK YES RIGHT THERE!” Avocato yelled. His mind was melting even more, going in state of near indescribable pleasure. The Regular Avocato couldn't think of anything else except that he wants to be fucked like theres no tomorrow. “Don’t stop please!” Avocato yelled as his prostate was being bashed in. 

“Cmon, cum for me kitty.” the lustful Avocato said. The regular Avocato's mind was completely gone, a dumb fat assed slut taking its place. “AH FUCK, YOU WERE RIGHT THIS FEELS FUCKING AMAZING, I WANT TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR COCK, I WANT TO BE A SLUT JUST LIKE YOU, PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!!” He chuckles and pounds him even harder than before, fucking him absolutely painfully stupid. With one last powerful thrust both Avocato’s came at the same time. Both of them paused, panting slowly. After a while the lustful Avocato pulled out of the other Avocato, enjoying the mess he made to the other Avocato’s ass. "Enjoy your new life, slut~" The lustful Avocato fades away, leaving the now empty-headed Avocato to play with himself.

In the real world the guards just finished with Avocato. “Damn, look at that slut, he’s licking off all that cum.” One of the Guards say to the other. "Heh, yeah, he really is broken now, huh?" The other guard grins and slowly pulls out of his gaping asshole. “Yep he’s even giggling to himself” “hahaha please...please I want more” Avocato said. “Sorry kitty, boss just wanted us to break you, nothing more, but thanks for the nice fuck.” said one of the guards as both of them left. 

Avocato just lays there on the floor, giggling to himself and trying to stand up. His legs wobbled as he tried to stand on his two legs only to fall down on his ass. Avocato giggles even more and looks around, not even knowing where he was. The Lord Commander laughs at the now bimboish Avocato. “Looks like your enjoying yourself Avocato” the Lord commander said “YES PLEASE I WANT MORE!” Avocato yelled while he fingers himself. The Lord Commander walks down to Avocato. “Look at yourself Avocato your only a hollow shell of yourself, a slut, a whore, a bimbo, if I knew you could have been this I would have turned you into this earlier HAHA!” the Lord Commander laughs. 

Avocato just giggles even more. "Like, yeah, this is soooooo great!" He keeps giggling and looks back, patting his huge ass. The Lord Commander smiles and pats Avocato’s head, “Those clothes don’t seem to fit your new personality anymore, how bout we get you some new clothes, I’ll even let you pick them out." Avocato squeals in delight. "Yes sir, please!" The Lord commander grins at his “New and Improved” General “Wonderful, Eric get Avocato cleaned up and help him pick out his own clothing to his liking.” the lord commander said “Y-y-yes my lord” Eric said. “C'mon you get up, let’s get you all cleaned up than we can pick your clothing” Eric said as he helped up Avocato to the door.


	2. shopping and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terk is sent to help Avocato pick out new clothes for him but Avocato is making it very difficult for him to complete his task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I didn't think this would get as many Kudos and Hits as I thought it would be so uh thank you so much!

They exited the ship once they landed at the store and went inside but not before getting some strange looks from other people. Avocato just giggled due to all of the stares he was getting as he held onto Terks arm. "Welp go have your fun, then you could have some "fun", kitty." Terk said as his hand went down to Avocato's ass, groping it slightly. "Mhhhhh, yes sir!~" Avocato giggles as he runs off, going to buy some clothes that'll make him look as good as possible for all the boys and girls to gaze upon his heavenly body. Terk followed after him making sure not to lose sight of him as Avocato picked out different sets of clothing for him to wear. 

While Avocato was picking out clothes, he ended up dropping a few and had to bend down quite often to pick them up, giving Terk a perfect view of his thick assmeat. "Damn, can't wait to hit that." Terk thought to himself as Avocato looked over the wonderful selection of panties for him to pick out. Avocato giggles as he picks up another pair of bright pink panties before accidentally dropping them again, blushing and slowly bending down to grab them. "You keep doing that and I might just have to punish you for it." Terk chuckled as he grabbed Avocato's side bringing him close and started to rub his crotch enjoying the soft moans coming from him. "O-oooooo, mhhhh, maybe I need to be punished, sir~" *He purrs sexily and gently caresses Terks chin, giggling adorably. 

"Well before I do, how bout you finish your clothes shopping and come back to my place to punish you." Terk said as he slapped Avocato's ass moving him forward. Avocato moans softly and giggles again. "Teeheehee, yes sir!~" He does a rather stupid salute before going back to clothes shopping.After Avocato's little adventure both of them flew back to Terks apartment, Terk keeping his promise about punishing him later. "So little kitty, do you know what I want?" Avocato nods eagerly as his tongue hangs out from the side, giggling and looking up at Terk. "Yes sir!~" "Well how bout you put something nice on your fat ass and come into the bedroom, your "punishment". Terk said as he left to his bedroom, waiting for Avocato to pick out something nice for him. 

Avocato giggles and looks through his new clothes, looking for something Terk would like before settling on a tank top and some pink panties. After Avocato got dressed, he immediately went to Terks room who was already naked waiting for him. "Teehee, here I am, sir~" He giggles and does a sexy pose for Terk, biting his lip gently. "Well how bout you get to work, slut?" Terk laid down on his back he waited for Avocato to suck his cock. Avocato purrs and gets on his hands and knees, slowly moving towards him, and when he reached him, he started licking Terks cock like a needy kitten in heat. "Damn they really did change you into a slut!" Terk watched as Avocato eagerly started to suck him off like a slut. Avocato moans more and more as he looks up at Terk, his eyes rolling back into his head as Avocato slammed himself down on his cock. "Ah, fuck yea, keep sucking my cock, you little slut!" Terk moaned as Avocato went up and down on his cock, hungry for his cum. 

Avocato moans louder as he sucks harder and faster on Terks cock, taking it all and gagging on it like a greedy little bimbo. Avocato heard Terk gasp as his mouth filled with cum with him drinking it all down much to Terks surprise. "Damn, you drank it all down?" Avocato pants and pulls off, moaning and nodding unashamedly. "Well I think it's time for the main punishment, kitty, now lay on my lap." Terk got up, inviting Avocato to his lap. Avocato pants and nods as he gets up on his lap, getting on his stomach and looking up at Terk. Terk pulled Avocato's pink panties down, leaving him bare naked, and lifted his hand up and brought it down on his jiggly ass. Avocato cried out in both pain and pleasure, panting and moaning quite like a slut getting a rough pounding. Sounds of spanking and loud moans came from Terks room as he did this to both cheeks until both sides had red hand prints. Avocato was panting and moaning in bliss by this point, completely at Terks mercy. Avocato then felt Terk pick him up and place him on the bed as he pressed his cock to his asshole. 

Avocato pants and whimpers as he looks back at Terk. "P-please sir~" "Well, as you will, you little slut." At that moment, Terk pushed into Avocato's tight asshole, groaning on how tight he was, "Damn, your tight as hell!" Avocato cries out loudly as Terk pushes into him, bucking into Terk eagerly. Terk suddenly pulled out of him and back in violently and pounded his ass like an animal. "O-oh daddy yes, pound my ass harder!!!" He cries out loudly and bucks into him more. Terk smirked as he thrusted in and out of his asshole with a few added smacks to his ass as Avocato moaned out like an animal in heat. "Oh yes!!!!" At this point, Avocato was little more than an animal at this point, whining and moaning out in bliss. "F-Fuck kitty, I'm about to fill you!" Terk was on the verge of cumming as his trust got more and more harder. "Oh daddy, fill me!!! Fill meeeeee!!!!" Avocato cries out as he begged for his master to cum deep inside of him, to breed his sweet ass. "Ah fuck!" Terk groans as with one final trust he dumped gallons hot seed into Avocato with some of it dripping out. Avocato pants and moans as he came all over Terk and the floor, mewling adorably. Terk pants got slower as he soon fell asleep with Avocato in his arms. Avocato smiles and cuddles up with him, soon falling asleep in Terks arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will post Chapter 3 but feel free to comment about what you think of it and maybe some give me some tips at fanfic writing due to this being my first ever fic im writing!


End file.
